Le réveil de Steve Rogers
by xNude
Summary: Petit OS sur la fin du film "Captain America" : les pensées de Steve lors de son réveil.


**Coucou ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! **

**Bon, pour tout vous dire, j'ai arrêté pendant un moment d'écrire. Parce que mon ordi m'a planté, j'ai perdu tout les fichiers de Ghost, et je n'ai pas pu les récupérer. Je suis dé-goû-tée, mais à un point… vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Donc désolée pour celle qui suivaient cette Fic, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de recommencer à réécrire 5 chapitres.**

**Je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet. En effet, j'ai décidé de faire une fiction « Titanic version Stony » qui reprend l'histoire de Titanic avec Steve dans le rôle de Jack et Tony dans le rôle de Rose (je sais c'est très étrange mais pour l'instant je suis plutôt fière de ce que ça donne). Donc préparez vos mouchoirs **

**Cette fic fait actuellement 10 000 mots et j'en suis au deux tiers. Etant donné que je compte la sortir en un seul gros pavé, elle sortira sûrement début septembre, pour la rentrée (et oui, je vais partir en vacances, sans ordi, vers fin août donc il faut que je bosse un maximum).**

**J'ai écris ce petit OS sans prétention sur un coup de tête, parce que j'ai revu Captain America récemment et que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite fic sur le réveil de Steve (parce que je trouve cette scène tragique, mine de rien, et que j'adore Steve Rogers mais ça c'est pas une grande révélation :P).**

**Je vais sortir un autre OS la semaine prochaine (normalement), un petit Stony assez mignon. **

Steve flottait. C'était agréable, il se sentait doucement bercé. Il gardait les yeux fermés. Une sensation de bien-être traversait tout son corps. Dans des flash, il revoyait l'explosion, la douleur intense qui avait parcouru son être. Puis le noir complet, des ténèbres effrayantes. Le vide intersidéral. _Etait-ce donc ça, la mort ?_

Mais ici tout était clair, lumineux. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Au Paradis ? Il essaya d'ouvrir les paupières, mais celles-ci semblaient collées. Il ne pouvait pas non plus bouger un seul de ses membres. Il se sentait fatigué.

Soudain, il y eu une sorte de flash intense qui lui brûla les rétines. Et une voix lointaine se fit entendre, ainsi que de drôles de bruits. Il sentit un petit vent frais lui caresser doucement la peau. Il huma brusquement. L'air était rempli d'un mélange de produit ménager et de fleur. Des jasmins peut-être ? Leur odeur lui rappelait celle de sa douce Peggy. Il se sentit honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à elle plus tôt. Il voulait absolument la revoir.

Et d'un seul coup il ouvrit les yeux.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la lumière. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond d'un blanc éclatant, presque aveuglant. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à garder ses yeux à peu près ouverts, il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une chambre d'hôpital toute simple, avec un lit moelleux, une fenêtre qui donnait sur des immeubles, une table de chevet et une commode où étaient posés un bouquet de fleurs et une radio. Une voix grésillante émanait du poste. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un commentaire de match de Baseball. Steve se redressa et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom des deux équipes qui s'affrontaient, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Une jolie femme rousse vêtue d'un chemisier et d'une jupe grise pénétra dans la chambre, et le salua poliment. Il n'écouta pas les quelques banalités qu'elle lui adressa d'un ton étrange. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la coupa dans sa phrase, en oubliant pour une fois sa politesse légendaire.

-Que me cachez-vous ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ce match… il s'est joué en 1943. J'étais dans les gradins.

La femme ne sut quoi répondre. Steve se leva, et dit d'un air menaçant.

-Je le répète : que me cachez-vous ?

Il s'avança, et la femme recula prudemment. Il la vit appuyer discrètement sur une sorte de bouton qui se situait sur son stylo.

-Captain Rogers…

Soudain deux hommes armés entrèrent brusquement à leur tour dans la chambre. Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour, et il les projeta d'un coup de point contre le mur qui s' effondra sous le choc. Il s'aperçu alors que ce n'était que du plâtre et non pas du béton. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, en ignorant la femme qui appelait du renfort.

Sa soit disant chambre d'hôpital se situait dans une salle encore plus grande, dallée de noir. Il vit une sorte d'écran qui diffusait une image d'immeubles. La même vue qu'il y avait de la fenêtre. On l'avait berné. Il emprunta l'escalier qui se situait à sa gauche. Il le descendit rapidement, et se retrouva dans un grand hall, remplit d'hommes en costumes. Steve se mit à courir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Quel était donc ce bâtiment qui ne ressemblait à aucun endroit où il était allé. Tout était étrange, il y avait des machines qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il bouscula de nombreuse personnes dans sa fuite mais ne s'excusa pas. Il y avait plus important. Enfin, il trouva la sortie, et passa une grande porte vitrée qui menait à la rue. Il était ravi de voir la lumière du dehors, mais sachant qu'il était poursuivit, ne prit pas le temps de respirer le bon air frais.

Mais quelque chose le fit piler net, en plein milieu de la rue. Il regarda autour de lui, éberlué. Des immeubles immenses s'étendaient jusqu'au ciel, et, sur eux, des enseignes mouvantes, lumineuses, bruyante. Steve n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Mais où était-il ?Affolé, il se tourna et observa un court instant la rue noire de monde. Il y avait des dizaines de voitures qui s'étaient arrêtés devant lui. Des hommes semblables à ceux qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter dans sa chambre en sortirent, et pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Un homme noir portant un cache-œil se détacha du lot, et s'adressa à Steve d'une voix calme.

-Repos Soldat.

Mais Steve ne cessait de paniquer. Qui était ces gens ? Quelle était cette ville ? L'homme poursuivit :

-Désolé pour la petite mise en scène. On voulait vous l'annoncer doucement.

-M'annoncer quoi ? Répondit Steve d'une voix nerveuse.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration.

-Vous avez dormi, révéla-il, pendant près de 70 ans.

Et là, tout s'effondra pour Steve. Il ne devait pas croire ça, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. 70 ans… 70 ans étaient passé depuis son crash. Le monde avait continué de tourner. Et lui avait sombré, mais n'était pas mort pour autant. Tout ce qu'il connaissait avait disparu. Ses compagnons du Howling Commando, Howard Stark… Peggy… Il fut prit d'un haut-le-cœur. Il avait envie de vomir, de hurler, de fuir très loin. L'homme noir remarqua son trouble, et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Steve le regarda.

-Oui, c'est juste que…

Il soupira.

-…J'étais attendu.

**Voilààà ! Je sais c'est peu mais c'est pour vous faire patienter )**

**Donc à la semaine prochaine pour un autre petit OS, bisous !**

**N'oubliez pas de laissez des review )**


End file.
